mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Winterprison
Weiss Winterprison (ヴェス・ウィンタープリズン), also known by her real name Shizuku Ashuu (亜柊雫), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a powerful N-City Magical Girl, as well as Sister Nana's lover. Appearance Weiss Winterprison Human-LN.jpg|Weiss Winterprison's human form, Shizuku Ashuu Weiss Winterprison_full.jpg|Weiss Winterprison Human As a human, Shizuku Ashuu has short dark brown hair and wears casual clothes. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Weiss Winterprison has short, brown hair that covers her right eye and gray eyes. She wears a long, black scarf and a large jacket. She wears brown boots that go up to her knee. Personality Weiss is shown to be very calm around, loving toward, and accepting of, her lover Habutae Nana. It is said she is not very good at video games, as she herself stated so when Nana introduced her to the video game. While in magical girl form, she retains her calm nature and shows herself as very stoic as well, even around the other magical girls. However, she appears more laid back in human form and often reassures Nana if something troublesome is on her lover's mind. She is extremely protective of her, even to the point she places herself in front of Nana as a shield if any harm comes her way. Either that or fighting whenever danger arises in order to keep Nana out of harm's way. When fighting other magical girls, she fights very physically, and her magic even revolves around physically manifesting solid walls, used to either protect herself or Nana or create a maze of walls to confuse her opponent and run away. However, this does not mean she isn't brave. In fact, the opposite is true, especially considering how much she will put herself in harm's way to see Sister Nana is safe. If the fight grows especially nasty, she grows very aggressive and ruthless. She has even gone to the point of disregarding injuries inflicted upon her, to see she wins and protects Nana. Magic To create walls of any form, depending on the terrain Weiss Winterprison's magic allows her to create walls from the materials in the ground within her line of sight. The wall is fixed with a height of 2 meters, the width of 1 meter, and thickness of 30 centimeters. However, Winterprison can also stack walls together to create larger or taller wall formations. The strength and material of the wall depend on the terrain that is being used. Additionally, the material will have an enhanced durability thanks to Winterprison's magic. Relationships Sister Nana A veteran N-City Magical Girl and Weiss Winterprison's lover. In real life, she is a sweet girl who lives with Winterprison. Cranberry, The Forest Musician Hardgore Alice Magicaloid 44 La Pucelle Snow White Yunael Swim Swim Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Shizuku Ashuu (Weiss Winterprison) ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Weiss Winterprison has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Alcohol Drinking: 5/5 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters